


In Quiet Rooms

by orphan_account



Series: Little Harry [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Love Bites, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sub Harry, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis visit the Tomlinsons for Christmas Eve and don't exactly go to sleep when they're supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Quiet Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer: it's not as kinky as it seems. I included this one shot in the Little Harry series because Harry IS a Little in this fic, but there's no Age Play involved. For those who are unaware, being a Little and an Age Player are two different things but you can be both at the same time. If you're confused, I posted two links to some information about Age Play/Littles in the summary of part one for this series which you can read [here](http://dominantlife.tumblr.com/post/37571289123/age-play-a-short-guide) and [here.](http://dominantlife.tumblr.com/post/66338239273/whatapreciouslittlefuckfox-what-is-a-little-a)  
> Harry is both a Little and an Age Player in this series, but this is the first one shot with him just as a Little. This thing was going to be short but somehow ended up longer than expected so, sorry about that. Also: this entire series is AU Canon Divergence. 
> 
> Sidenote: Today kicks off promo week for #ProjectHome so please support the project and click [here](https://www.thunderclap.it/projects/39921-project-home) to join the Thunderclap and [here](http://projecthome2016.tumblr.com/) to see what you can do during the week to promote the song. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction and doesn't reflect Harry or Louis in reality, and it's not intended to offend anyone. Hope you enjoy :-)

It's nearly six in the morning, and Harry can't fall back asleep.  

He can't sleep because he's excited.  

Louis sleeps like an animal in hibernation next to him, limbs sprawled everywhere and chest rising rhythmically with every breath. He's only wearing a pair of dark green briefs, and Harry can't help but admire the broad plane of his back and the small, fresh tattoo peeking out above his right hip. It's a lighthouse, and it matches the tiny ship Harry has on his own left hip. They'd gotten the new tattoos around a week ago after Louis had surprised him with the designs, and he told Harry it was an early Christmas gift. 

Harry may or may not have shed a tear and given Louis as many blowjobs as was acceptable.  

 _(_ _May or may not have_ _.)_  

Presently, Harry watches Louis’ mouth with reverence as the man slowly breathes in and out. He wants to kiss him awake, wants Louis to be pulled from dreams and into his languid kisses. He wants to kiss the constellation of freckles that Louis has on his face, so he does.  

Louis doesn't stir as Harry kisses each spot and then moves to the corner of his mouth to press his lips there. He still doesn't stir when Harry moves back up to kiss above his eyebrow and move away the lock of hair that's shielding his closed eye. Louis is so beautiful in these moments, these mornings where the sun hasn't completely risen from the horizon and into their bedroom, yet the sun is blinding Harry right here in front of him in this bed.  

If Louis was anything in a past life, Harry believes, it would have been a heated comet that curled and sped across the galaxy and somehow found its way to a planet that was undeserving. To a human who is probably undeserving, too, but nonetheless completely and irrevocably in love. There are many things Harry doesn't know for sure, but being in love with the bright soul of the man sleeping in front of him is something he's so sure of, it makes his chest ache.  

He doesn't remember what it was like to _not_ have Louis in his life at one point. It feels like he's always been there, waiting in the sky, and then one day he decided to come down and shine a light on Harry. 

Well, shine a light on him in a public bathroom. But it's more romantic to leave out the part where Harry accidentally pissed on his soulmate five years ago and nearly confessed his love after two minutes of knowing the other boy.    

Louis may tease him all the time for how smitten he was but honestly, Harry couldn't have done anything about it. Harry saw the older boy’s smile and heard his quiet laugh, and it was like the Big Bang happened. Anything before that moment meant nothing and everything afterwards was only the beginning of the rest of his life.  

Five years later, and Harry still smiles when he finds himself in a public bathroom.  

Harry is pulled away from his nostalgic thoughts suddenly when he hears a sniffle and finds himself staring at one squinted, icy blue eye.  

“Were you watching me sleep again?” 

Harry grins and immediately covers Louis’ mouth with his own, kissing him softly and only pulling back to scoot closer so their warm bodies are touching.  

“Nope,” Harry answers. Louis shuffles on the bed to pull Harry’s body into his arms, and Harry laughs when the older man attempts to tickle his armpits.  

“Stop it,” Harry huffs, trying to shield his ticklish parts. Louis can be a little shit once he's awake. Harry kind of wishes he was still asleep so he could admire him in his peaceful state.  

“You were totally watching me sleep,” Louis laughs and sits up, albeit lazily, to hover over Harry and begin tickling him in earnest. Harry yelps and tries to turn away from Louis’ prying hands, but it's no use when Louis has him pinned down with his strong legs.  

Harry manages to grip both of Louis’ wrists in his own and tug him down onto his chest, effectively nuzzling his face into Louis’ neck. Louis gasps with laughter and tries to squirm away, but Harry holds him tightly and begins to kiss the sensitive spot behind his ear. Louis gradually relaxes into the touch and stops struggling, opting for leaning into Harry as he kisses and breathes against his neck.  

“Good morning to you, too,” Harry says into his neck. Louis grunts and slides his knee in between Harry’s legs, pushing against his clothed groin so the younger boy gasps and pulls his head away.  

“You're playing dirty,” Harry says lowly, a playful grin beginning to ease onto his face. Louis watches him with amusement and only shrugs.  

“And you're a creep. So I think I'm justified here, sweetheart.”  

Harry giggles and looks up at the ceiling in slight humiliation. Louis teases him for everything and he absolutely loves it. It's a definite part of their relationship that he loves – Louis catches him doing things that he can't really control, and he teases until Harry is a blushing mess. But Harry likes being caught because then, Louis knows how much he loves him.  

Louis watches fondly as Harry’s thoughts pass across his face, and then he returns his gaze to Louis’ calm, blue eyes.  

“I can't help it, you know.” Harry says quietly. Louis can only look back into Harry’s love-filled eyes and try not to blush himself at what Harry’s insinuating. Harry has always, _always_ been an open book. Now, as he looks directly into some intimate part of Louis and gives a shy smile, Louis is reminded that this is the same face he fell in love with in a public bathroom five years ago.  

Louis leans closer to kiss Harry carefully. He feels like he needs to be careful because all of this is so fragile, and Harry is everything to him. One wrong move and it could all be gone, unless Louis is extremely gentle.  

 _Careful, careful, careful,_ he repeats in his head as Harry wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him in closer.  

Louis instantly melts into Harry’s touch. The combination of Harry’s warm tongue exploring his mouth and his large, firm hand resting easily on the back of his head is lethal.  

Louis decides that being careful means nothing when he's got the person he loves the most in this lifetime laying underneath him, blessing his ears with soft, quiet moans.  

Louis reluctantly pulls away from Harry’s artful mouth to quickly attach his lips to the column of his throat. He holds the upper part of Harry’s neck in one hand as he sucks a harsh love bite into the junction between Harry’s lower neck area and jutting collarbone.  

Harry releases a contented sigh when Louis moves to the other side of his body and gives him another matching bruise, continuing to hold onto the younger boy’s neck firmly. Harry belongs to no one except himself, but in times like these, he willingly gives up control and becomes no one but Louis’ for a moment.  

“I love you,” Louis breathes against his boy’s ear. He pulls away to move downwards towards Harry’s stomach, running his hands across the clenched abdominal muscles. He kisses all over Harry’s laurel tattoos and swipes his tongue over the soft skin above the waistband of his pajama bottoms. Louis smiles to himself when he notices that Harry's got his clothing on.  

"Hm. These look awfully familiar," Louis notes, beginning to pull the pajama bottoms off of Harry's long legs. Harry looks delighted once they're finally gone and Louis tosses them over his shoulder, but he begins to laugh when Louis picks up his right foot and caresses the sole teasingly.  

"I guess I really am a creep," Harry says between giggles. He tries to wrench his foot away from Louis but the older man only holds onto his ankle tighter and begins to trail his fingers along his twitching leg.  

"Acceptance is the first step, babe. I'm happy you're making progress with solving your issue," Louis says. He tries incredibly hard not to laugh as Harry pouts cutely at him.  

"I don't have a problem," Harry huffs. 

Louis raises an eyebrow and eases his fiancé’s foot down onto the bed. He continues to stroke up and down his legs and over his thighs, admiring the smooth skin and small tattoo Harry has on his left hip. For a second, Louis forgets that it's brand new since both of them already have several matching sets. When he remembers, he reaches out to touch it lightly as Harry looks down and follows his delicate caress.  

“How much time do we have before we have to leave for my mum’s?” Louis asks. 

Harry looks at him with a blank expression, having completely forgotten why he was so excited to wake up this morning. Him and Louis were driving down to spend the night at Jay’s for Christmas Eve and Louis’ birthday tomorrow, and he'd been awake early because he couldn't wait.  

Harry glances over at their alarm clock and says, “An hour and a half.” 

Louis grins and reattaches his lips to Harry’s tummy, kissing all over the tender skin until Harry relaxes and rests his large hands in Louis’ hair. Louis watches Harry’s cock grow with interest and says, “That's enough time for you to come a couple of times before we leave, don't you think?”  

Harry looks down at him. “You're the one who's having a birthday tomorrow. I should be making you feel good,” He replies. Louis does this almost every year: opting to make Harry feel good on _his_ birthday. And he always has the same argument.  

 _“_ Taking care of you makes me happy, love,” Louis explains. He picks up Harry’s cock in his hand and begins to stroke slowly.  

“Besides, we won't get to do much later on and I want to do this, for the both of us. Is that okay?”  

Harry quirks his lips into a cute pout and then sighs dramatically.  

“Yes,” He answers. He quickly adds, “But I have a gift or two for you tomorrow, and whenever we get the chance to be alone, I'm going to make you come so hard you see stars.”  

Louis raises his eyebrows in surprise and chuckles. “Really?” 

Harry nods and turns his gaze to the ceiling as Louis’ hand works faster over his cock. “Really,” He whispers. 

Louis leans down and licks teasingly over the leaking tip of Harry’s cock, coaxing precome into his mouth and ignoring the slight buck of Harry’s hips. The sunlight from outside has finally entered their bedroom and Louis can see every gorgeous muscle working and flexing under the skin of Harry’s thighs. The younger boy throws an arm over his eyes and parts his mouth on a silent moan.  

Louis pulls off and asks, “You know what would be a nice birthday present?” 

Harry removes his arm to look down, eyes clouded over, and hums in response.  

“I would love it if you were little for the entire day. So I could take care of you properly,” Louis explains. He watches Harry’s face carefully for any sign of discomfort, or rejection, but Harry simply looks at him.  

“So be myself, basically?” Harry says. There's a beat and then he giggles. Louis laughs along with him.  

“Yes, basically, but I mean I'll take care of you while we’re at my mum’s. Like, you can go into your headspace and just have a good time, and I'll be right there to make sure you're okay. Does that make sense?”  

Harry hesitates for a moment before nodding. Before Louis can tell him it's fine if he doesn't want to do it, Harry says, “I really love being in that headspace, you know. Just like, feeling safe and loved by you is something I always feel but when I can let go and give you my choices, it has more depth. Especially if we’re spending time with your family, I think. Feeling little gives me more of, I don't know, _something,_ ” He tries to explain.  

He looks at Louis and giggles again, quietly. “Now I don't make sense.” 

Louis shakes his head. “No, you do. It makes you feel more like yourself, yeah? Because that's who you are on the inside. Little and sweet,” He smiles. He lets go of Harry’s cock and moves upwards to lean over him, admiring his face unabashedly. 

Harry looks up at him with wide eyes and kisses him chastely on the cheek. He grins and whispers, “I am, Daddy.” 

It feels like Louis’ heart stutters whenever Harry calls him that. He didn't think Harry would slip into his headspace so soon but it should have been predictable with the excitement of the morning and Louis’ birthday tomorrow and whatnot. He's just glad that he can take care of Harry like this, when he's feeling small and overwhelmed with love. Harry is the sweetest Little and Louis feels like the luckiest man on Earth to have this gorgeous boy also as his fiancé.  

“We’re going to have a good time at my mum’s house, okay? All I want you to do is have fun and feel happy. I'll take care of you, and we’ll have lots of fun when we wake up tomorrow and it's my birthday. You can stop being little whenever you'd like, alright?” Louis says. He needs to know Harry understands what's expected from what they're doing, and when he can stop being in his headspace. They already have an unspoken agreement for Harry to not call Louis ‘Daddy’ around others because honestly, that would be a hard one to explain to Jay.  

Harry nods and kisses him on the mouth, closing his eyes when Louis explores his mouth with his tongue. He sucks on Harry’s bottom lip and feels a shiver run down his spine when Harry wraps his arms protectively around his neck.  

Harry pulls away reluctantly and pants softly against Louis’ scruffy cheek. He whispers, “I'm excited.” 

Louis smiles against his curls and nuzzles into his neck. “I'm excited, too, love. Just the Christmas part, though. I don't want to get any older,” Louis mumbles.  

He can feel Harry giggle shyly into the crook of his shoulder and he pulls back to look at the boy. Harry is looking at him with bright eyes.  

“You're old,” Harry teases.  

Louis scoffs and tries to look offended. He slides his hands down to rest on Harry’s warm legs and sticks his face in the boy’s bruised neck. He blows a wet raspberry and holds Harry hostage as he squeals and tries to push Louis away.  

“And you’re a creep. Which one is worse?” Louis asks. He blows another loud raspberry close to Harry’s ear and the boy giggles with joy.  

“Lou!” He begs. He tries to squish Louis’ face into his neck but the older man holds his face away firmly, pulling back a tad to admire his earlier work on Harry’s neck.  

“You look so pretty when you're bruised,” Louis observes. He says it more to himself than to Harry, but the boy arches his neck more and basks in Louis’ attention.  

“You think so?” 

Louis nods, distracted, and pushes the pad of his thumb against one love bite, watching the skin turn a milky white before quickly evolving back into a deep plum shade. His neck is splattered with love bites and Louis suddenly says, “You’ll have to wear a scarf, pup. Can't have anyone else seeing what Daddy did to you.” 

Harry nods in agreement and mumbles, “Just for you.” 

Louis kisses him on the mouth, grinning when he feels Harry’s hard cock against his stomach, and tells him, “Just for me. A perfect little boy only for his Daddy, isn't that right?” 

Harry closes his eyes and hums softly. He brings his hands up to rest over his eyes and Louis has to hold himself back from cooing at how adorable Harry is when he's shy.  

While Harry is hiding behind his hands, Louis moves down and gives Harry’s cock some attention again. He kisses the tip of it and strokes his hands over Harry’s long legs. Harry has such long, beautiful legs and they take away years from Louis’ lifespan if he's being honest. He believes he'll be dead by next year if Harry continues to do things like wear stockings that accentuate his thighs, or just simply walk around the house naked. He does that a lot and Louis still isn't used to it.  

Louis coaxes Harry’s cock into his mouth and immediately tightens his lips around its girth. Using his tongue, he applies pressure to the underside of Harry’s cock and makes sure the entire length of it is wet when he bobs his head back and forth.  

Harry whimpers, large hands still covering his face. He takes one hand and covers his mouth, failing to be discreet when Louis is looking right at him.  

Louis pulls off his cock and asks, “Trying to be quiet, pup?”  

Harry opens one eye and nods hesitantly, not sure if Louis is going to chastise him or say something else.  

Luckily for him, Louis has an idea. 

“Might as well start practicing. You’ll have to be quiet when we’re at my mum’s house,” He muses. He can see the gears shifting in Harry’s head as the exhibitionist part of him imagines being forced to be quiet while Louis does things to him in an occupied house. It's a terrible kink but Harry is already looking up at the ceiling helplessly and trying not to moan.  

Louis chuckles softly and resumes sucking Harry’s cock, wrapping his hand around the width and jerking him in time with his sucks. Harry bites his lip to keep any noises trapped in his mouth and Louis suddenly doesn't like that. He wants Harry to be very loud, for now, in the comfort of their own home.  

Louis pulls off entirely and grips Harry by his curvy waist, quickly flipping him over on the bedspread. Harry moans weakly when Louis picks up his cock again and begins to jerk him fast, his hand applying pressure to his leaking slit on every stroke. He also dives right in and begins to lick feverishly over Harry’s tiny, pink hole.  

“Ah!” Harry yelps into the pillow. He can feel tears springing to his eyes as Louis applies intense pressure to both his hole and the head of his cock. He's leaking precome onto the bed and Louis smiles when the boy begins to grind his hips back in earnest.  

“Please…” He mumbles. Louis smacks him harshly on one cheek and Harry cries out at the pleasurable sting.  

"Can't be quiet, can you?" Louis wonders aloud. He massages Harry's heated cheek as he continues to fuck him with his tongue. Harry sticks his face into the cushioning and whimpers aimlessly. He's such a good boy. 

"Can't be quiet when I'm making you feel so good, huh, baby? Maybe you'll do better when someone's actually in the next room," Louis considers. He sits back and smacks Harry again, this time right over his wet hole, and then he hastily fucks two fingers into Harry's loose opening.  

Harry visibly shudders and keens, whimpering "Oh, god," into the pillow. Louis fucks his fingers in deep and easily finds the boy's prostate, rubbing over the sensitive spot thoroughly while he picks up Harry's cock in his other hand and jerks him off. Louis smiles, pleased, when he sees that the pillow is damp with spit from Harry biting on it desperately.  

"Gonna come for me, pup?" Louis asks. He watches as Harry turns his head to nod indignantly, brown curls spread across the pillowcase and teary eyes squeezed shut. His breath is coming out in harsh pants and he's got his arms trapped underneath his chest. Louis can't help but lean down and kiss the bottom of his spine, desperate to feel some part of Harry's body underneath his lips. 

"C'mon, little one. Let Daddy hear you," Louis encourages. He pushes his fingers in deeper and spreads them out at the same time he pushes against the slit of Harry's cock with his opposite hand, and Harry sobs as he comes hard all over the bedspread.  

Louis rubs his prostate meticulously until every last drop of come is milked out of him, only pulling his fingers out carefully when Harry whines for him. He wipes his fingers on the bedspread and moves Harry around so he's not laying in a puddle of his own come. Louis leans over him and wipes his tears away, opting to place gentle kisses all over his flushed face until the boy's breathing becomes labored and he opens his eyes.  

Louis smiles at him and whispers, "Hi." 

Harry uses what energy he has left to wrap his arms around Louis' neck and pull him down into an unyielding embrace, Louis chuckling and placing his hands on either side of the boy. He nestles into Harry's bruised neck and kisses his love bites tenderly. "Was it good?" Louis murmurs. 

Louis yelps when Harry suddenly bites his shoulder. Harry continues to hold onto him tightly and grumbles, "Don't ask questions you know the answer to."  

Louis laughs and pulls back to kiss Harry hard on the mouth, feeling his heart stretch to a dangerous size because of the overwhelming love he feels for this boy. He feels like he could spend the rest of his life in this bed, kissing Harry over and over again, and it'd be a type of forever that Louis has only ever been able to dream about until now. 

They kiss languidly for another half hour until the sun is streaming into their bedroom obnoxiously, and then Harry looks at their alarm clock and yells at Louis about being late. They take a shower and wash each other, trying and failing to not steal kisses afterwards while they get dressed or brush their hair or run around finding a lost shoe. By the time Louis has packed their overnight bags into the car and comes back into the kitchen, Harry has made two large cups of coffee and miraculously, two plates of eggs with toast. 

Louis sits down at the counter and starts eating, only stopping once to eye Harry suspiciously and ask, "Are you a magician?"  

Harry looks up at him from where he's scrolling through his phone and shoveling eggs into his mouth. He giggles and shakes his head.  

"I was only gone for five minutes and you've made a full breakfast meal," Louis mumbles in disbelief. He continues to eat and once both of them are done with their plates, he picks everything up and washes the dishes. Harry goes to the front door and pulls his coat on, looking like a beautiful snowflake with his white jacket and messy bun.  

 _Beautiful snowflake?_   

Louis wonders exactly when he became such a sap.  

He comes over and pulls his coat on also, trying not to grin as Harry admires him unabashedly. Harry's about to unlock the door and step outside when Louis clears his throat and says, "Babe?"  

Harry hums and turns around. Louis pulls one of Harry's fancy scarves from the coat hanger and begins to wrap it around Harry's neck. Harry looks down at it thoughtfully until Louis whispers, "I think you forgot something."  

Harry blushes when he realizes that he almost stepped out with his love bites in full view. He feels grateful that Louis catches things like that, otherwise he'd be walking around with his bruises out for the whole world to see. It doesn't sound like a bad idea but Harry doesn't need anyone asking him if he's been mauled by a bear, especially if that person is Jay.  

"Thank you," Harry tells him. He kisses Louis on the cheek gently and takes his hand. "Let's go, your mum has already texted a few times asking if we've left yet. I don't have the heart to tell her no," He giggles. Louis laughs and holds his hand as he locks the door behind them and walks Harry to their car. He opens the passenger door and helps Harry in, closing it and then coming over to get in the driver’s seat.  

They have about an hour drive to Jay’s house and Harry is already plugging his phone into the car stereo so he can play one of his endearing Christmas playlists. Louis turns the car on and pulls out of the driveway, fumbling with the heater once he's on the road so Harry doesn't get cold and start complaining. It's happened before and Louis doesn't need it to happen again.  

Harry rests his large hand on Louis’ thigh as he watches the traffic on the highway. He leans his head against the window and closes his eyes as the sun disappears behind some winter clouds, and after a few minutes, he's sleeping soundly against the glass.  

Louis turns the playlist off and glances over every few minutes to admire Harry while he's asleep. Harry looks like a cherub when he's dreaming, if Louis has to put it into words. He snores very quietly and his chest isn't too obvious when it rises and falls, but sometimes a stray curl will fall over his eye and he’ll unconsciously wipe it away. It's endearing and Louis feels like he could watch the boy sleep forever.  

Louis smiles to himself when he realizes now _he’s_ the one being a creep. There's just something about seeing Harry when he's so small and vulnerable that it tugs at Louis’ chest and forces him to remember: _you are in love._  

- 

Louis tries to wake Harry up as gently as possible when they arrive to his mum’s house. He had tried not to laugh when he pulled up and parked in front of the house and saw the ridiculous amount of Christmas decorations everywhere. Jay went more overboard as the years went on, but Harry absolutely loved it and always asked questions like, _why don't we have an inflatable Santa on our roof?_   

Harry gradually wakes up when Louis begins to kiss him tenderly all over his face. The boy mumbles incoherently and pushes Louis' face away, making him laugh since he knows Harry is awake and being difficult.  

Louis turns off the car and gets out, going around to the backseat to grab their overnight bags. He puts everything on the curb and then returns to the passenger side, smiling when he opens the door and sees Harry's curly head and crinkled, green eyes.  

"Hello, sunshine. The world says hello," Louis sings. He takes Harry's hand and helps him out of the car, pecking him quickly on the lips and turning to glance at the house. "From this moment on, our love has to be a secret. Can you restrain yourself from kissing me?" Louis asks, turning to glance at the house again in contrived distress. Harry giggles softly, the sound lovely to Louis' ears, and nods. He furrows his eyebrows in forced seriousness and whispers, "Of course. I'd do anything for you."  

He leans closer to try and steal a kiss, but Louis places a hand on his chest and prevents him from getting any closer. "Harry!” He whispers urgently. “What did I just tell you?!" Harry just throws his head back and laughs, eventually walking around the older man to grab both bags and hand the heaviest one to Louis.  

"You're ridiculous. Let's go, I'm freezing," Harry mutters. He starts walking to the front door and Louis joins him, unable to stop himself from planting a messy, wet kiss on Harry's lips after Harry rings the doorbell. 

Harry shakes his head, fondness threatening to ruin his face for life, and tries not to look like a love-crazed maniac when Jay opens the front door and engulfs both men in a heartfelt embrace. 

- 

Hours later, Harry is more than content as he sprawls on the couch with his fiancé and watches some Christmas movies with his family.  

Jay had whisked him away to bake Christmas cookies and catch up on their lives while Louis had spent time with his sisters. When he returned to the kitchen an hour later, Harry had cackled when he saw the clownish amount of makeup all over Louis’ face.  

“You look lovely, dear.” 

Louis had simply glared at him and turned around to stomp to the bathroom, Jay chasing after him to get a picture with her phone and Harry laughing until his stomach began to ache.  

Louis rubs Harry’s shoulders involuntarily as they both watch the movie. At one point, he begins to take out several flower clips his younger sisters had put into Harry’s hair, and he smiles to himself as he sets each one on the coffee table next to them. When he's finished, Harry looks over at the pile of clips and giggles quietly to himself.  

“I guess it's better than makeup, hm?” 

Louis rolls his eyes and pulls Harry closer into his chest. He finds himself feeling nostalgic and wonders how he got so lucky with Harry. A couple minutes too late, and he would have missed the moment Harry walked into the bathroom five years ago and used the urinal next to his. A couple minutes too early, and Harry Styles would never exist to him. He remembers how flustered Harry was at seeing him, so startled that some of his pee ended up on Louis’ shoe. Louis should have been outright disgusted and walked out right then and there, but he was endeared at the boy’s apology and even more stoic when he saw Harry’s face.  

The boy was beautiful and very young, and Louis felt like he really needed to know his name at the very  least. He felt like if he left and didn't find out, he'd regret it for the rest of his life.  

Louis doesn't feel an inkling of regret now as Harry currently tries not to fall asleep against his chest.  

When the movie ends, Harry is snoring against his t-shirt. Louis shifts the boy so he's laying more comfortably and then looks over at Jay. She's passing a sleeping Daisy over to her husband while she picks up Phoebe who’s in the same state.  

She comes over to Louis and says quietly, “Sleep well, love. We’ll see you in the morning.”  

Louis nods and closes his eyes as she kisses him on the forehead. When they leave, Louis glances over at the opposite couch to see Lottie and Felicité lazily picking up their mugs of hot chocolate and wool blankets. Lottie switches the TV off and shuffles over to where Louis is.   

“That was fun,” She whispers, trying to be mindful of Harry who is probably drooling on Louis’ clothes. She nods towards the younger boy. “Do you think he had a good time?” 

Louis nods and tells her, “Of course. He’s been anxious, you know, with the end of tour and everything. But he's happy he's here.”  

Lottie looks down at Harry and caresses a hand through his messy curls tentatively. She considers his sleeping face for a moment and murmurs, “I thought so.”  

She leans down and kisses Louis on the head also, trailing out of the living room. Felicité kisses him goodnight as well before slowly following Lottie up the stairs, the sound of their footsteps fading into silence and leaving Louis to consider the ginormous man-baby who is sleeping soundly on top of him.  

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s body and begins to peck him all over his face, hoping that he doesn't have to shake him a little. Harry is a heavy sleeper and usually when they're on tour, it takes Louis ages to pull him out of whatever dream realm he’s committed himself to.  

“Harry…” He whispers.  

Louis decides to sit up halfway, pulling Harry along with him. The jostling causes the younger boy to sniffle and rub his eyes tiredly. Louis pulls one of his hands away and kisses it apologetically.  

“Time for bed, love,” He croons. Harry begins to sit up by himself and only rubs his eyes more. He scoots closer to Louis, most likely to chase the warmth of his body, and mumbles quietly, “I'm sleepy, Daddy.”  

Louis feels terrible for waking him up. He looked like he was having such a good sleep. He leans in and kisses Harry on the mouth, feeling like a huge dickhead, and tells him, “I know, pup. But I had to wake you so we could go to bed. Let’s go, yeah? The sooner, the better.”  

Harry nods slowly and allows Louis to pull him to his feet. He sways uneasily and once Louis notices, the older man comes up behind him and wraps him securely against his chest.  

“I’ve got you. Just try not to fall going upstairs,” Louis tells him. 

Harry giggles quietly and begins to walk, leading Louis carefully through the dark hallway. When they begin to walk up the stairs, Louis’ hands accidentally (purposefully) slide from Harry’s waist to his chest.  

Harry nearly trips when Louis brushes over his clothed nipples. 

“Lou,” He breathes. They've reached the top of the stairs and Louis can see the guest bedroom door in sight. He needs to get Harry in there as fast as possible.  

“Keep walking,” Louis orders.   

Harry goes and Louis tries to keep up with his long strides. Louis might have one regret when it comes to Harry, if he thinks about it hard enough. He regrets finding a soulmate who makes him look so tiny that it's laughable. 

They enter the bedroom and Louis closes the door as quietly as possible behind them. Harry wanders into the bathroom to brush his teeth, Louis trailing behind as always.  

Both men brush their teeth, Louis opting to stand behind Harry and try and make funny faces at him in the mirror. Harry rolls his eyes and rinses his mouth out.  

“You're not funny, old man,” He teases. He strips out of his clothes until he's standing stark naked in the middle of the bathroom, and then he grabs a hairbrush from one of their overnight bags on the floor.  

Louis rinses his mouth out and turns to watch Harry comb his long hair until there's no tangles left, feeling awed (as always) at the sight of his boy’s large hands working dutifully through his curls.  

Harry catches him staring and cocks his hip out in a flirtatious pose. He waggles his eyebrows and asks, “See something you like?”  

Louis chuckles and shakes his head. He comes up behind Harry again and looks at him in the mirror. “Just curious if you're actually going to grow those curls out until they reach your bum.”  

Harry looks at him, all seriousness, and says, “Of course. And you’ll be my perfect husband who braids my hair every night.”  

“ _Every_ night?” 

“Yes, Louis. Every night. Are you serious about this position or not? Because I can go find someone else and - ”  

Harry cackles when Louis begins tickling his sides. Louis quickly flips him around, shushes him, and slaps a hand over his warm mouth. Harry continues to giggle while he's silenced, though, and that doesn't help the situation at all.  

Harry’s eyes are wide and bright when Louis traces a single finger from his opposite hand down the length of Harry’s lean torso. He circles around Harry’s belly button and back up towards his nipples, feeling pleased when he notices that they're slightly swollen from the cold air in the bathroom.  

“Everyone’s asleep,” Louis whispers. He kisses each sparrow on Harry’s chest and blinks coyly up at him. “Do you know what that means?” 

Harry shakes his head and Louis can see where he’s swallowing nervously, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down somewhere in his throat. Louis also gets the chance to admire the fading love bites scattered over Harry’s skin, his expensive scarf forgotten in a pile of clothes somewhere on the bathroom tile.  

“It means I finally have the chance to do to you what I've been wanting to do all day,” Louis explains, voice tinged with amusement. He continues to hold one hand over Harry’s mouth, feeling his own cock growing stiff when Harry’s breaths are hot against his palm.  

“All day, I wanted to kiss you. Feel you under my hands, begging to be touched. It was torture watching you look so beautiful all afternoon and I couldn't touch the way I wanted,” Louis says. 

He glances down at Harry’s cock and notes how swollen and pretty it is hanging between the boy’s legs. As a reward for being so patient and to prove his point, Louis leans in and sucks one of Harry’s nipples into his mouth. 

Harry lets his head fall back as Louis coaxes the nub into full hardness. Torturing Harry’s nipples until they're pink and stiff is something he could do for a long time, but Harry is subtly grinding his groin against Louis’ leg.  

Louis switches to Harry’s opposite nipple and gives it some attention, unable to help himself from tugging on it with his teeth and feeling Harry shudder against him. When he releases the sore nub, he crowds into Harry’s personal space and grips underneath his arse firmly. Harry gets the hint and wraps one leg around Louis’ waist, letting the older man hold him tight and hitch his other leg around Louis’ hip.  

When Louis’ got his boy wrapped around him like a vine, he shuts the bathroom light off and carries him into the dark bedroom. Harry giggles quietly when Louis hisses, “Shit,” and tries not to collide with any furniture. As his eyes adjust in the dark, he sees the white sheets on the bed and lays Harry down gently on top of them. He proceeds to take off his own clothes and nearly has a heart attack when Harry brushes his stiff cock with his foot.  

“No touching,” Louis chastises. He can see Harry’s gleaming smile from where he's standing at the foot of the bed, the moonlight streaming in from the window and making it easier to see. Harry looks eager to play despite the late hour.  

Louis climbs onto the bed once he's naked and leans over Harry, looking down at the boy thoughtfully. He brushes a hand against Harry's neck and whispers, “My perfect boy.”  

Harry preens at the words and nuzzles his face into Louis’ hand. Louis allows his fingers to graze over Harry’s lips and unsurprisingly, his thumb ends up inside Harry’s wet, heated mouth.  

Harry looks innocent as he sucks on Louis' thumb and stares back into his blue, affectionate eyes. Louis loves this boy so much and Harry is going to definitely kill him if he continues to look at Louis like that while he's got his pink lips wrapped around his finger. 

Louis leans in and kisses his cheek, Harry reluctantly releasing his thumb from his mouth so it can be replaced by Louis' lips instead. Louis kisses him deeply and tries to calm his own heart rate down as Harry sighs beautifully into his mouth. Louis reaches behind Harry's head and underneath the pillow he's laying on to fumble around for the lube he placed there earlier, pulling it out once his hand wraps around it.  

He leans back and encourages Harry to spread his legs, kneeling in between so the boy's feet are planted far apart on the bedspread. Louis coats his fingers with lube and rubs them together to warm everything up, and then he sits back and strokes between Harry's cheeks.  

Harry moans instantaneously and Louis uses his dry hand to place a finger over his own lips. Harry sees his gesture and nods guiltily. "I'll be quiet, Daddy," he whispers.  

Louis nods approvingly and begins to spread Harry open. He has one finger wrapped in Harry's tight hole and before he can begin to barely rub at his prostate, he inserts another finger. He takes his time with fucking Harry, watching with interest as the boy squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lip.  

Louis reaches over to caress his face. "Don't bite, sweetheart."  

Harry releases the worn skin and instead clenches the duvet underneath him tightly. Louis gets an idea and pulls his fingers out of Harry's hole. Harry clenches desperately around nothing and furrows his eyebrows.  

Louis laughs softly and grabs Harry's hips. He encourages the boy to flip over on his stomach and whispers, "Don't worry, little one. You'll have my cock."  

Louis maneuvers Harry's body so he's comfortable and spread open, soft skin of his arse on display and arms bent above his head. His eyes are closed and if Louis didn't know him better than anyone else, he'd think Harry was asleep. 

Harry is slightly shivering with arousal, though, and Louis can see it. He's trying desperately to not rock back where Louis' cock is inches from his hole and his tummy is moving in and out swiftly with every breath he takes. Louis feels pity for him and reaches over to grab the lube bottle.  

He spreads lube all over his hard cock, gasping quietly at the feeling of the cold liquid on his heated skin after not paying attention to his cock for so long. The sensation is addicting but Louis tosses the lube bottle away and holds Harry's hip securely in one hand, using his other to grip his cock and brush it over Harry's loose opening.  

Harry jumps at the sudden feeling of Louis' tip caressing over his hole. He gyrates backwards, unable to stop himself, but Louis doesn't scold him for it. Instead, Louis begins to push in slowly and doesn't stop until he's fully sheathed in the boy, releasing a shaky breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding in.  

He begins fucking Harry earnestly, biting his own lip so that he doesn't make any noise. Harry isn't doing too well in the same manner when he quietly moans into the silence of the bedroom. 

Louis stops fucking him and places a hand in the center of his shoulder blades. He pushes Harry's upper body into the bed and whispers, "Use the pillow if you have to, pup." 

He can hear Harry's whine in his own head when the boy shoves his face into the pillow and bites on it harshly. When he can see Harry's hands flexing above his head, Louis begins fucking him again.  

Louis grips his boy's curvy waist in his hands as he fucks into him swiftly. Harry's cock leaks precome onto the bedspread when it brushes the duvet every time he's pushed forward. Louis has to fuck him deep and slow so the sound of his hips hitting the back of Harry's thighs isn't too loud.  

Everything is nearly the same as this morning, Louis thinks, as he fucks Harry slowly. The only difference is that they're in an occupied house, everyone's asleep, and Harry is using every last bit of discipline in his bones to be dead silent. Louis wants to reward him for being the most perfect boy in the universe, so he leans forward and grasps Harry's curls in his hand. He pulls Harry's head back so his face is exposed, confident of his abilities, and pushes his cock in deep so that it brushes the boy's prostate mercilessly.  

Harry doesn't make a sound but even in the moonlight that's streaming in through the window, Louis can see the tear tracks that litter his face. He cries silently as Louis pounds him over and over again, eventually leaning over Harry's back and biting the boy's shoulder to suppress the moan that's threatening to escape from his mouth.  

Harry is the first to come, unable to stop himself from whispering "Daddy," when Louis sits up again and fucks the boy through his orgasm. Harry forces his face into the pillow again and holds the duvet until his knuckles turn white when Louis follows and comes deep into his arse.  

"Fuck," Louis breathes. He smooths his hands along Harry's spine, comforting him, and leans in to kiss the back of his neck. Harry reaches behind and holds Louis' head in his hand, massaging his scalp and running his hands through Louis' soft hair. He whimpers quietly when Louis reaches down to grip his softening cock and pull out of him. 

"I love you so much, baby," Louis tells him. He puts all of his weight on Harry's back, wrapping the boy in his arms, and kisses him lazily on the back of his neck. Harry sighs and wriggles beneath him. 

"Love you," Harry replies. He squirms again and turns his head on the pillow to look at Louis from the corner of his eye. "I'm messy, Daddy."  

Louis kisses him on the cheek and shuffles away, placing another kiss at the bottom of Harry's spine. He also kisses Harry's arse and the boy giggles quietly above him.  

"Don't go anywhere," Louis says. He gets up off the bed and goes into the bathroom, returning with some washcloths and a pair of his own briefs. He cleans himself and Harry up, throwing the dirty towels into the hamper near the closet. Then, he puts Harry in his briefs and helps him get underneath the duvet.  

Louis cuddles behind him as his big spoon, Harry sighing when Louis nuzzles into his neck and kisses at the nape of his curls. Harry intertwines their hands and clutches Louis' against his chest, gently rubbing over the 28 tattoo Louis has on his fingers.  

"Can't wait for the morning," Harry mumbles. Louis stops smelling the scent of Harry's curls for a moment to mumble back, "Why's that?"  

It's quiet for a moment before Harry replies, "Because it'll be your birthday and I still have to make you come so hard you see stars."  

Louis laughs loudly, unable to help himself, and Harry shushes him.  

"Lou, I'm being serious," He whispers. Louis pulls the boy closer into his chest and tries to stop laughing, eventually settling for cramming his face into the back of Harry's head and breathing in the familiar scent. 

"I know, pup. I just love you so much," Louis tells him. Harry hums, pleased, and relaxes into Louis' chest.  

"I love you, too. Thank you for taking care of me." 

Louis kisses the back of his head and draws one of his own hands away from Harry's tight grip (not without some difficulty). He begins to trace shapes on the bare skin of Harry's back, one of the few things he always does when they go to bed, and Harry closes his eyes and simply feels. 

They both fall asleep minutes later, heartbeats in sync, and become one in the sense that they share the same dream and the same love that embodies their sleeping souls.  


End file.
